Bath Time
by ChErIsHeD21
Summary: I know I said I would never make a Sango and Miroku ONESHOT but I lied and I got inspired. The Inuyasha people don't belong to me! *FIXED 3-3-2013* Disclaimer: Inuyasha because he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz.
1. Bath Time

**A/N:** Okay okay…I know I said I would never make a Sango and Miroku ONESHOT but I lied and I got inspired. Whatever. **Summary:** How come bathing isn't what it used to be you run water, get in, wash and get out right? **Disclaimer:**** I don't Inuyasha because he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi**

**Bath Time**

Why can't things be normal? Here I was; the only survivor of the demon slayer village attack and I can't even take a bath in peace!

_"And the man walks up to his wife and asks her what's wrong and she said 'the mailman died!'"_

_"Oh, Kagome! Your stories are so funny! But I must ask, what's a mailman?"_

_Kagome and I were taking a bath in the local hot spring near Kaede's Village, and she was telling me a "joke" she heard from her time. I did not understand it completely but I wasn't one to tell her. I didn't want to make her mad, or upset at all._

_"Achoo! Achoo! Arg!" Kagome sneezed, "I guess Inuyasha is gossiping about me..." she giggled._

_"Kagome? Maybe you should get out, you might catch something if you stay in too long." I suggested. She wasn't looking too well to start with but insisted on coming to take a bath with me, she didn't want me to be alone._

_"Yeah, maybe you're right Sango. I think I'll go and rest. I'll send Shippo to watch you, okay?"_

_"Thanks Kagome. You go rest now." She got out after that, the air that was blowing wasn't helping her either, but she quickly grabbed her "towel" and wrapped it around her slim body and put on her shoes. The scars and scrapes from the earlier battle we're still visible, she walked into the bushes and disappeared._

_I was there alone_

_'I'll send Shippo to watch you okay?'_

"_'Watch you'? What did she mean by that? She's one to talk about any being helpless, how dare- Okay calm down Sango, Kagome doesn't think like that. I'm sure she meant about what happened earlier,_

_-Flashback_

"_Hurry up! If we don't get there all the food would be gone!" Inuyasha shouted, once again he was rushing us "weak humans" back to Kaede's Village before it got late, or in this case the food would be gone._

"_Calm down Inuyasha, when have you known Kaede to run out of food?" Kagome asked jogging after him, she stopped to catch her breath. I ran over to her when she collapsed on the ground; landing on her knees._

"_Kagome!" Shippo called out to her; she was fine just really super tired after today's "adventure",_

"_What the hell is tak-Kagome!" Inuyasha came back to see what we were all doing, "What happened?" he ask, in a much softer voice._

"_You idiot, she fainted because of you! She was practically running just to keep up with you, she doesn't have her metal car after all!"_

"_Shut up!" Inuyasha punched Shippo in the head, and looked down at Kagome; her face was red and still covered with scars, I didn't know what she was doing fumbling in her big yellow bag. "Are you okay Kagome?" Inuyasha knelt down and raised her face towards him, she smiled at him_

"_I'm okay...just looking...for my water." She lifted a canteen to her lips and engulfed the contents; when she was done she threw the bottle back in her bag and stood up. "Better get going before Kaede eats all the food!" With that she started to run again._

_I've always admired Kagome for one being as young as she is; she's already gone through so much in her life. Loving her life in the other world, then suddenly plunged into a whole new world of monsters and demons. It was then her responsibility to make sure that a powerful gem of magic didn't fall into the hands of evil, in doing that she is forced to watch the man that she's madly in love with obsess over a fragment on the past. All with a smile on her face._

I found a place up against a rock and laid back and let the warm water drift me away and relax the tension in my body. _It was all over, the hurting, the fighting and Naraku..._ He was dead and Kagome had made her wish: to keep the well open and only her friends can go through. We plan to go to her world very soon, when everyone feels better. What was that? Oh, it's probably Shippo. I forgot Kagome told him to come watch me.

"_Watch me?"_

"Sango? Are you there? Sango?"

Miroku? What was he doing here? Kagome said Shippo was coming to-

"Ah, Sango there you are. Oh-" As a sign of respect he quickly closed his eyes and turned around, I lowered my body into the water; to cover my breast. "Why did you not answer?"

"I was under the water and didn't hear you. I'm sorry." I lied, hopefully he won't know. "Where is Shippo?"

"Back at camp, he fell asleep. Inuyasha insisted that I come and sit with you until you finished." He was lying; there was no way. Wait Shippo fell asleep? Kagome doesn't feel well and Inuyasha was watching over her? Shippo fell asleep _on_ Kagome who was being _watched_ over by _Inuyasha._

Okay he might be telling the truth

"You're okay with this?" Did I have a choice? "That's fine." He sat on the side of the water, next to me, still not facing my direction. "How are you?" he asked

"I'm okay. I'm still in some pain from earlier, but that will go away quickly; no need to worry." I looked up and saw his head nod, "And yourself?"

Miroku looked at his right hands and signed, his wind tunnel was gone. "I am also fine, and like you my body aches also." As so he should; most of the battle he was protecting me from smaller demons I didn't see until it was too late. Seven; that's how many he stopped from getting to me. He was tossed. Battered. I felt bad for him; he needed to relax, he needed to get cleaned up, he needed a-

"Miroku. Do you wish to…bathe with me?" I blushed. He gave me a surprised look; I don't blame him I was surprised I asked myself. Because he was protecting me told me something; that he needed me, I was what keeping him alive. I was his reason for living...

"Sango? Is that what you wish of me?" I didn't know what the big deal was; we were going to married soon anyway, we were promised to each other.

"Well, you are still bloody from the fight and need to relax, I don't mind."

"As you wish, my love." Love, I need to get used to that. He stood up from where he was and snapped his staff into the ground; he started with the tie to his purple robes, they dropped in place, next was his black kimono. I blushed again, what I saw was a marvel. There in front of me, naked as the day he was born, was pure Miroku. There will soon be no more secrets.

"Like what you see my love?" he asked with a cocky grin. I didn't say that, but I didn't say I didn't either. I was blushing harder now. He eased himself into the water, with an arrangement of "Oh's" and "Ah's" as he lowered. When I saw that he dunked his head under the water; I assumed he got used to the temperature.

"Ah, you were right Sango this is relaxing." He then came over on my rock with me, next to me. I didn't know what to talk about, so we just sat there.

"Sango?" he startled me

"Yes?"

"When I asked you if we were to be together after Naraku was defended, you did mean what you said before yes?"

"Which was….?" Between my exhaustion and the heated pool, I was not constraint or not

"You agreed to be with me, as my wife and the mother of my children. Does it still stand?"

I sat up from my laid-back relaxed position and looked at Miroku, "Yes, why would it change?"

He looked away, "I was worried that you agreed because you felt you needed to because I needed a reason to live."

"No! Miroku, I-I love you. I-" He knew, of course he knew. At night when I watch him sleep, he looks at; it hurts. He knows that I'd ask myself "Is today today that it happens? Is this the day he loses everything he's work so hard to build?"

"_I'm so sorry Miroku, during some part of the battle, I was thinking that. When you came to me, so hurt; you crawled to grab my hand. When you held it and tried to pull me closer I felt this sense of something that I thought was long gone to me. It was telling me that this man needs me in his life, he is willing risk teeth and nail just to hold my hand."_ I used my left hand told stork his cheek with my thumb; he leaned into my hand. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Loving me."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I have not been an "honest" man since we met so I wish to thank you despite of my lecherous ways and my charming good looks; you have always looked out for me. You are the strongest woman I have ever met! Being as young as you are; already gone through so much in your life." He rose his warm hands to my air cooled cheeks, stroking them warm, "Loving life, then suddenly plunged into a whole new world of monsters and demons. It was then your responsibility to make sure that a powerful gem of magic didn't fall into the hands of evil, in doing that you are forced to watch the man that your are madly in love with obsess over silly fragments of childish women. All with a smile on her face..."

"Miroku…"

"I love you so much." That was all I could say before he kissed me. He had wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close to me. I could feel his chest on mine, his stomach warming mine, something hard was hitting me in the thigh. We were not returning to the camp site for several hours…

At first I didn't understand this feeling at first, what the girls would call "warmth" in their belles and a wave of ecstasy, I get it now. The way Miroku was holding me so close to him, like telling me that he didn't ever want to let me go. Not even for a second. The way he was kissing me was making my body feel like I was the only girl in the world; every woman Miroku has ever looked at was gone. My mind began to wonder. My body was putty in his hands, and he molded my legs around his waist. I was up against a large boulder being pressed inward more and more, his groin so close, it felt good.

It was Miroku after all

His member was rubbing up and down, he was hard and ready to go. He was hard and ready to go for me. I took my hands away from his face and reached down to give him some much needed attention; however I was soon disappointed when my hand was grasped harshly and flung into the air. My other hand soon followed suite. I shook my head a way from his lips and glared at him,

"Miroku what a-" He crashed his lips onto my mine again and silenced me, he didn't kiss me long before he raised his head back and gazed into my eyes,

"The day isn't over Sango, I still have a job to do." He descended back down and placed a butterfly on my cheek,

"Wh-what do you mean?" his face came back into view of mine

"I swore on that battlefield that I would make sure nothing were to happen to you. I swore that I would protect you and that when you became my wife that I would treat you like a queen. Please Sango, let me do my job; let me know that your are more than a reason to live to me!" Miroku eyes were glazed over with, what was that? Lust? No, eagerness, determination and...love?

My hands were still locked up in his grasp above my head and my body was so vulnerable, Miroku aimed for my neck this time and kissed me tenderly on my shoulders and collarbone. His breath was so warm and he grunted as I tired to pull away, he pressed himself to remind me the kind of situation I was currently in.

"Miroku please..." I begged, I never beg; but I could stand this feeling. He arranged his hands and held both of my wrist with just one of his strong hands, he trailed a finger line down the side of arm and circled the aureola of my now perky nipple. I let another moan escape my lips as I tied to squish his face with my head and neck; he simply just pushed it back to the side. Miroku's kisses turned into lashes of his burning tongue on my body,

He bit me

It didn't hurt, it just shocked me; that's why I yelped. Yeah, that's why. I could feel every pulse of his appendage hit the heat in between my legs; the twitching was hitting me. Miroku rocked forward making the cool rock confused my already raging body; my breast were drilling holes in his pecks, he finally let my neck go and watched as my face got flustered. My body slumped more into the water when it no longer felt his mouth and face there; I was hoping that it was just the steam from the spring doing all of this, but it was only Miroku working his magic that I never knew he had.

"Did I hear you just now? Is there something you want Sango?" His face was so nonchalance like he wasn't assaulting my neck only moments ago, he smiled at me and switched hands; I only had seconds for my wrist to have blood circulating back to my fingers. Miroku's newly curse free hand was on my breast, his palm burned me; probably the warmth from holding me so hard. First he weight it, then soon bend down to examining it more closely. The steam was starting to rise again; I barely saw a tiny pink plate lightly lick my nipple.

Damn my body, making my moan again. This feeling was making me aroused, and I didn't like it. He had me under his power and he was controlling my every move. My insides were melting, at least that what it felt like; I could felt his manhood closer and closer to my core, I uncontrollable bunked forward. I wasn't sure if that was for him to get it away from me or bring it closer. My other nipple was so hard it hurt, like it wanted to pop off, Miroku saw that too. He placed both his hands above my head and charged for my other nipple; this one he bit and nibbled on.

Oh my goodness, I needed something, I wanted more.

"Are you okay Sango? Your face looks red as a beat." How dare he, he knew damn well I can barely stand up anymore! Miroku lifted his head up and looked at me again, I couldn't look at him; but I couldn't stop myself from wondering what else he was going to do to me. Once again he switched his hands back and his left suddenly grabbed himself. Miroku grabbed his whole staff and started rubbing the end of it against my in between; he was touching something that my brain called a state of pleasure. He leaned forward and huskily spoke in my ear "Does Sango like that? Does she want more?"

I was losing my grip on reality

Miroku let go of his member and touch my outside lips under the water; I could feel it going inside me, I bucked my hips and he got more of me in his hand. That was my intention at all; "If you open your legs more, I can give you more attention..." he whispered this time, he was treating my like a child, dammit. I parted my legs slightly to let Miroku continue to massage my area, it felt so good, he was touching me in ways I have never touched myself. I was too shy. His hands felt like they were all over my body, they were; when did he release my hand of the rock? Miroku now had my right breast in his left, my vagina in his right and his face on my neck.

I was gone

At this point I didn't care about anything, for right now it was just Miroku and I and he was giving me pleasure; it felt so wrong because of the promise that we made to one another, however I was not in the right frame of mind. My arms lowered down to grip Miroku's hair and shoulder as I used him for balance while he pumped his fingers inside me, I felt every hump, nail, and knuckle he was giving to me. The tightness was driving my crazy, I held him closer to my body;

"Miroku!" I was all shaky and knees were weaken. I collapsed into his arms into his burning cheat, what just happened? Did I have an "orgasm"? I used Miroku's arm to lift myself up; I could feel it this time, my face was red as fire. The same fire that was burning through my loins right now; he released his fingers from inside my and looked at them, "Well well, aren't you a naughty girl?"

I turned my head to hid my blush, that was pointless.

I heard the water rustle and turned to see Miroku stroking himself; he grabbed my face and made me turn to him. "Sango, I need you..." He let go of my face and grabbed my hand and placed it on his penis, my face got redder then ever before. I felt myself starting to rubbing his veins; I vaguely heard a groin from Miroku's lips. I let go quickly and apologized.

Miroku pulled me close to him, hugging me. He patted the top of my head, "It's okay Sango, you didn't hurt me..." Oh that was a relief, I didn't know too much about the male body; but I did know that men were especially sensitive down there from my brother Kahaku. I didn't want to risk the chance of damaging anything in case we did have future generations. Miroku let me go and paddled to the end of the spring, he hopped up and sat on the bank. He stretched on his hand to me; I walked over, he once again motioned me to grab a hold of him.

I used a small platform under the water to step up to see him waiting for something, waiting for me. I began to stroke his appendage again, he laid down on the grass and moaned again. Kagome told me about this once before, after she accidentally kicked Inuyasha. She explained what boys in her time like to do to girls and what they like to have done to themselves. The least I could do for him was to show him the pleasure he shown me, I did had to remember what Kagome said,

"_Just move your mouth up and down and never bite the guy, well unless he likes it." she giggled._ I looked down at this massive sausage in my face and suddenly became warm inside again, although this time was different, I wanted him inside me. I was never one to break a promise and I promised Miroku that he and I would lay down together once he and I were man and wife, that day hadn't came yet so this would have to do. I placed himself in between his legs and lowered my head on him. I heard a loud gasp from him as she scratched at the grass, digging up the ground. Thrown back while his face turned red; I got one last look at him before I closed my eyes and began my own assault.

This was making me dizzy. My head was going up and down so fast, and I was tasting my saliva over and over again, Miroku was living whatever it was I was doing. "Sango..." He said my name I looked up again and he was rubbing his torso up and down,

"_I've heard from my girlfriends that sometimes they don't know what to do with their hands..."_

Kagome's words echoed in my head. That didn't last long, his fingers soon found my hair; he only messaged my cuticles then he started to pet me. "Yes, so close!" He hissed out, I was doing a good job for this being my first time. Miroku's moans were intoxicating, I was so happy knowing that I was giving him this feeling. Such pleasure. This was the true meaning of love.

"_They've also told me that if you need the guy to hurry up and finish you rub his-um 'privates'"_

I rose my right hand and grasped his "privates" and rub them in my hand, they felt like large marbles; and started to shirk. Miroku yanked on my long hair when I touched him; he jolted my mind back to the task at hand. Now I know why I've heard the other ladies in the village say that their bodys get hot, the feeling of the man that they're with making them go to the brink all together falling off the edge of a magical world where your whole body feels sensitive.

The exciting sensation I was doing this for Miroku, the fact that I was making him happy made me happy, I didn't want it to end. "Sango!" Miroku pressed my face into his groin as hot liquid shot in the back of my throat; that scared me.

"_Sometimes guys like to play with girls that haven't done that before, and 'cum' in their mouths. I don't think its very funny!"_

I jumped up and landed back in the spring. Miroku slowly rose of the grass looking very tired, but happy. "Are you okay?" Yes, I was fine; I felt enlightened. I took a trip to Nirvana. I pulled myself out of the water and sat on the bank, starting to dry off.

"Oh Sango, that was wonderful. Where did you learn how to do that?" I didn't want to answer him, that was telling him what Kagome and I would talk about and he might think I was just a big pervert like he was.

"Um it just came natural to me..." Once I was dry I started to look for my kimono. It was way on the other side of the spring, next to Miroku. "Damnit!"

"Did you say something my love?" He stood up and started to pick up clothes; he stopped when he saw the pink, looked over at me holding out my clothes. "Is this yours, Sango?" Yes! Of course it was, I just nodded and carefully walked over, I watched his eyes carefully slowly approaching his robes, so close almost there...

"Now that I think about it, these really don't look like your robes." Miroku snatched them when I was just inches away. "These are way too red, the ones you usually wear are more pink then this." He was not making this easy for me, the little fabric was not protecting me from the incoming winds; Miroku saw me shiver. He wrapped his outer robe around his waist and walked up with the bundle; Miroku raised it up to my face, then threw it in the spring.

I splapped him in the face.

"Lovely Sango, you misunderstand me." Miroku wrapped the remainder of his outfit around my shoulders, "I threw your robes in the spring to turn them the proper color, the water will decolor the red and turn then a lighter pink." Rubbing his face he explained what hot water being bad for clothes, at least that's what Kaede told him. He reached for my clothes and rung them out, he laid them flat on the rock we were previously "making nice" on. I shook my head and stepped back into the spring.

No point standing here cold. Miroku sat behind me on the bank; his face was still hot considering, "What?" I asked. He moved a few strands of hair off my shoulder then leaned down to kiss it. I shivered again, I then felt warmth in me ear. What was he doing to me?

"Sango..." I turned to my left then in time to see him reached for my breast, he was quick to pitch my nipple. I felt my insides melt again. I stupidly opened my mouth to protest, but got a tongue instead, he held my hand in his strong hand as Miroku brought me closer. I grabbed a fist of his onyx locks while he coiled his arm around my hips and lifted me out the spring. He rolled us over so I laying next to him, my hair was draped in the water "Sango..." he stroked my cheek before was hovering body over me; some of he bath had still not disappeared.

His spontaneity was getting on my nerves.

Miroku's then robe was not hiding anything, he wanted me again. He raised his body upwards to kiss me forehead, my tongue licked his chest as he continued to lower himself to kiss my nose. A small peck graced my lips; water was blinding me, at least that's what I felt. I was getting that vulnerable feeling again, not only could I not guess what he was about to do, but could not see!

"Do you trust me Sango?"

What? Yes, I did didn't I? I have spent all night with this man and gave most of myself to him, I showed him parts of my body only my husband should see. For a moment I was his and only his. I'm still here and so was he, Miroku did nothing that I didn't want him to do, or something that I could've say no too. I was pinned under him. I slowly nodded my head as he breathed air on my chest; my breast were excited, they were extra sensitive when Miroku licked one, or at least that's what I think he did.

I felt a gust of air and the body heat on a person left my personal space, I did not move; I patiently waited to "see" what was going to happen next. I twitched when I felt his hands on my knees, gestures me to bend them towards me. This is the last thing I had to myself, and now it will belong to him.

"Miroku..."

Here I was legs wider then eagle wings in front of a man, who was not yet my husband; about to make me a wedlock wife. No he wasn't; despite the title he and I were marriage,we were together and in love. If that wasn't love I do not know what was. Miroku was the man that tormented me for the last 5 years, but would do anything for me. Yes, I was ready. I clinched my eyes shut and balled my fist, I was ready for pain.

"_My mother once told me that the first time hurts, but after you have given yourself to the guy he will always be in your heart forever; that's why the first time is so important."_

I hear you Kagome, I love Miroku. What I felt was similar to what I felt in the spring, thin digits inside me; the feeling was just as good as the first time. No, it felt better. The angle he was touching me was better; I felt more of him go in deeper, like he was reaching for my heart. "Miroku!" I couldn't keep quite anymore, I wanted the forest to hear what he was doing to me.

My moans scared away demons and frightened spirits. His motion stopped and he escaped slowly from my cave, my eyes were still closed when I didn't feel his hands again; he was adjusting. I felt his hands hold down my hips and to broad arms under my butt, that hot breath that was making my skin crawl, that made my breast pop, and that help me get more was now blowing down there. His finger soon rubbed over my "lips" then I counted in my head: one, two, three, four, five.

That wasn't his finger

This new feeling and his his breath was opening up my flower bud, my muscle relaxed then tensed up. Miroku blew fire in a different area, higher then the hole where his finger just were. _"On occasion a man will lick he area down there, it's called 'eating out' It's kinda the equivalent of that other thing I told you about. Some girls like it, and some don't. It's not for everybody..."_

Who would not like this? I've never felt so alive, there was no way that what he was doing to me was better then what I was doing to me earlier. His tongue lapped up the sides and flicked my pollen; I bucked my body forward and upward, trying to get more of his mouth. Who knew that the mouth was such a marvelous part of the body? It was happening again. I was going to release again, this time in Miroku face. "Miroku stop! I'm about to-" Oh why won't my mouth speak these words?

"Miroku!" The ocean slapped the beach as slumped my body over, I was exhausted; what had he done to me again? I felt Miroku let go on my hips and leave my body again; I finally gained control of my arms again and wiped my face, I opened one eye to see him walking towards my clothes. It was hard to sit with my head all foggy and dizzy from the rush of my essence leaving my body, I dried my other eye and saw a flash of red and pink in my face.

"These will due, until we get back to camp." Miroku smiled then helped me up. He turned around and waited until I finished getting dress; I tapped him on the shoulder then handed him the rest of his kimono. He grabbed it and reached out his hand, I took it and he started to lead us back to camp. "What a relaxing bath, do you know think so?"

Yes! I blushed and looked away

"So no I have to ask you, what did you learn all that from?"

"Um well..." _Unbeknownst to me Inuyasha and Miroku were having their own discussion about "making nice"_

"_I don't know, that's what Kagome say they do!" After you and Kagome left the campsite Inuyasha._

"_And the girls do that job after a boy gives them that kind of attention, yes?"_

"_Yes! Kagome said that after a girl gives the boy a job, he's supped to thank her by flinging her, or whatever! No quit asking me okay, the while thing sounds strange and different!"_

"_That's probably because you haven't done those things with Kagome yet!" Shippo shouted._

"Oh so it that why he 'feel asleep'?" I knew that story didn't make sense, oh well it's done and over with now.

Miroku and I were just about to enter our hut when I stopped him again, "Mirlku, why has everyone been so protective of me today?"

"What do you mean?"

"Kagome insisted that she come bathe with me then when she left she said that she would send Shippo to 'watch me'? And you did that, but did not take me. Why is that?"

"Oh my dear Sango, you and I promised each other that we would not lay together until we are man and wife. And as for Kagome, please do not think of her in that manner; she is your friend and she loves you. She only wanted to keep you in high spirits because of what happened...

"Kohaku, I wasn't ready to say goodbye to him. It was too soon." Miroku pulled me into his bldy and rubbed my back, he held me close and stroked my tears away.

"Don't worry Sango, he is pursuing his dream to become a better warrior, he's off training so that one day he will be able to protect his family when he gets older." Yes I know that, it had only been a few days and he was off again. "As long as you love him, he will always come back to you." Miroku gave me one last squeeze then let me go, he kissed my lips then walked into the hut.

And that's why I was marring this man...


	2. Annoucement

ATTENTION READERS, THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT AN ANNOUCEMENT; I HAVE FIXED UP AND UPDATED THE OTHER OLDER CHAPTERS IN MY OLDER FICTIONS. SO IF YOU WOULDN'T MIND LOOKING OVER AND REVIEWING THE NEW CHANGES I WOULD APPRIECIANT YOU FOR IT. THANK YOU FOR BEING SUCH LOYAL FANS.


End file.
